Into the Labyrinth
by Armin Art
Summary: "Ask away." Without moment's a hesitation, "Why aren't you a demon instead?" There was a blank look on his face before a grin formed upon it followed by his booming voice of laughter. Quickly setting down came the reply, "You always catch me off guard Ichigo, but what you should be really asking is why I chose to be your guardian angel." Angel/Demon AU No official pairings. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I'm back to share my bizarre imagination's again. If I keep going with this story then... well there's gonna be a lot of idea's coming from other places. I have this problem of making crossover's in my head and it turn's out to be totally epic. This is an Angel and Demon AU but it's still on the regular plot line of Bleach, only with a twist of my imagination. Anyways if I do get reviews I'd like some feedback on everything. Flames is fine because I care about what my reader's think. I guess this is like a preview to see if I should continue.

There is no decided pairings in here that's up to you (IF YOU REVIEW) and also if any of the characters seem to be OOC (out of character) tell me because I don't like changing personality. Enjoy :)

I do not own Bleach or the cover photo to this story.

* * *

-Ichigo's POV-

"In most cases crazy event's like these are thrown around in a book, or story telling. If there was any indication that there was some guardian angel watching over me then they were doing a pretty shitty job about keeping up with it. People always ask, 'what's it like to be different', because I don't fit in any category of a quincy, a hollow, and sure as hell not a soul reaper. I run around in circles like a maniac saving people constantly, because they can't stay safe if your around. Guardian angels are supposed to be miracle works,_ remember?_ Or did the Bible lie? Because here you are, Sousuke Aizen, claiming to be something else than what you really are."

Aizen raised an eyebrow, curious eye's searching for an answer but not getting what he wanted.

"And what exactly am I, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"The devil."


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly, a big thank you to all the reviews and follows. I can't believe people responded so quickly when I first posted the previous chapter and I am forever thankful. I was requested some pairings and the ones that may be most compatible would be Renji x Rukia and Ichihime. I was suggested a gay pairing which could easily work but right now I don't want romance taking up the plot of the story so hold tight people. All followers, favorites and reviews, you people are a blessing.

This update is pretty late and I'm thinking to update every two weeks to a month. The thing is that ideas have been coming up to me but at the wrong moment's and by the time I get to the computer the inspiration has ran out. I honestly didn't think I would get so much feed back so I was a bit baffled. Anyway I hope I don't bore you with this chapter. There will be multiple OC's but I won't be focusing on them. It's all about Ichigo people. Also if I can't avoid it there maybe character death so watch out! Hope I don't bore you.

Warnings: A lot of cussing.

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

I do not own the cover photo for this fanfiction

Don't forget to review!

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

_"Listen lady, do I look like the type of person who go's off visiting criminals in prison everyday? It's enough that I'm constantly out of school saving this God forsaken place, maybe you should be asking the idiot's who guarded his cell." I made sure my answer was sharp, meant to sting and get to the point that I don't know jack shit about where, why and how Aizen broke out of his cell. Neither do I want to know._

_Unfortunately there was no facial emotion of understanding or hint of hurt. Not like Rukia who would say something shitty thus igniting a war. She reminded me of Rukia but not by her personality, but visual structure. A soft pale face, plump lips, a button nose with light blue eye's and raven hair that fell down her back and possibly all the way down on her waist. She wasn't much to look at, but if you looked a little closer she probably could look quite innocent. If I actually ignored my raging hormones to the flat chested woman, my gut is telling me that if I scratched the surface, I might find hell underneath. She was Rukia, only a lot older and matured. She varied around her mid twenties to thirties, that is, if she's human._

_Not like I want to know her. I just want to get her out of my face even though I'm in her face hoping to intimidate her. _

_"Said 'idiot's' are dead." Spoke the woman._

_A lump formed in my throat. __**'...maybe you should be asking the idiot's who guarded his cell.' **_

_"Well..." I swallowed hard. " They always say it's not good to speak ill of the dead."_

_I wasn't sure if my eye's were deceiving me but i swore I saw the smallest hint of a smile on her face. A devious one might I add. Innocent my ass. She stood up abruptly, oversize sweater shuffling and noise echoing in the small cubical room. She dressed pretty carelessly for an investigator. She was an investigator, right?_

_"Then it's good to know that your innocent Ichigo Kurosaki. At least the Soul Society will think that you were taken against your will, instead of being a traitor."_

_Before I had a moment to register what she meant, and she why said it, the hilt of a sword came in contact with the back of my head. Hard. _

_Nope. Definitely not human, and definitely not an investigator. I didn't even learn her name._

_How fucking pathetic._

Did I ever explain how much I suck at picking up on clues? I like thing's to be simple and blunt as possible, I don't want to possibly waste my time figuring out a code or formula. This is what I can't stand about math. It's all about solving when just learning the answer is so much simpler.

Annoyingly, Rukia would happen to send me little notes and messages all the time in codes were you would have to figure out the code, and each time the code was different. Apparently I'm easy to read and just to piss me off she'd do it in every message she'd send me. Damn if the sky was falling down and she sent me a message there would always be a code. Seriously, who has the time to be so crafty?

Last two day's of school and I'm here taking a Calculus exam. I open the packet, pencil ready like the smart, sophisticated student I am when a note slips out. I know it's from Rukia due to the fact that there's nothing but bunnies doodled everywhere (she calls them Chappys or something like that) and yet again another code. This time all the a's are needed to be scratched out.

The note read's: _I know you didn't study well enough here's the formulas. Also meet me at Frenchys tonight at 9. Time for some fun now that exams are over._

Long story short, when Frenchys came around people had this idea that it was some small family restaurant that served french fries. Later all was revealed that Frenchys was actually a porn store for the sick, sexually frustrated, hormonal teenagers, and perverts of all kind. Yeah definitely not the place you would want to accidentally take your kids to.

Little shit like she has exams to stress about she was only here for a mission not to pass high school. I sharply whipped my head around, eye's narrowed in a laser shooting glare, but her head did not lift once to look my way. Face down toward the exam pencil moving around frantically probably drawing bunnies everywhere again. I felt something hit the back my head, always a straight shot which I knew to be my teacher was throwing chalk at me. Man what is it with people hitting me in the back of the head. What are they scared? Better be.

"Ichigo face forward please." I turn around mumbling something about a certain midget as I finish my exam.

After exam's were over, "You midget, are you one of those idiots who thinks that Frenchys is some night out place? If only Byakuya knew how much of bimbo you were or that you offered me some night of fun by going to a porn shop."

In .5 seconds we were face to face. Rukia's face written in confusion, mine in anger.

"What are you talking about? Frenchys? Yes I know it's some porn shop, but is this your way of making a move on me? Pervert, I was interested in you but maybe Renji is right about you being creepy. And I wouldn't invite you to such as place. Not you anyways." The word's shot out of her mouth straight to my heart. Good aim.

Wait did she just-

"Plus your probably to pussy to go show up to any place like that." Now that stung.

Stepping in closer."Shut up! I know you wrote that note!"

"What note?"

"The one you put in my exam! You could've had my test invalidated! I swear you did!"

Her brows came together over dark blue eye's, frown deepening. "Show me."

A grin broke on my face. Oh how I can't wait to show everyone the little schemes she's up to when no one is looking. Reaching into my pocket, where I had last put the note before continuing the test, I felt nothing but my phone. Frantically I reached into my pockets feeling nothing but empty space. Soon I was searching my backpack. The more time passed, the more my victorious grin stared to fade away into panic. Lord if someone finds that note I'm so screwed.

After a minute of frantic searching I heard a snicker followed by, "Get laid." Turning around all I saw was her walking away to join the others. I huffed in defeat.

I was done for the day, and wasn't in the mood for taking rides home or walking with anyone. The more alone I was the more I thought about what she said _"Plus your probably to pussy to go show up to any place like that." _I couldn't stand practical jokes . People had constantly played jokes on me just for the color of my hair and that really burned. All that came to mind was a list of _What I Should Have Said But Didn't. _That really burned though.

And like the dumbass I am I decided I was going to show up at Frenchys tonight. If there's going to be a joke I'm going to be the one laughing.

This is the decision I made that totally ruined my summer.

9 o'clock and I am standing outside of Frenchys, wrapped up in a sweater to keep me warm.

9:01 I pull the sweater around me tighter as the wind blows harder.

9:02. Where the hell is she?

9:03. It's the beginning of the summer, why is it slightly chilly out?

9:04. Maybe this is the joke. For me to show up here and for her not to show up at all.

9:05. Well there goes five minutes of my life. Jerk.

I feel a vein pop in my head. I'm such an idiot for falling for a joke. At least I know I'm not to pussy to show up here. I'm walking slowly away while I here foot steps. These foot steps are hurried, but I figure they might turn the other way. I'm hearing them get closer and my instincts kick in. I'm a second to late as the shadowed figure reaches their hand into my pocket and swipes my combat pass. They make a bolt for it.

Shit. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.

"Hey! Wait!" I bolt for it too, trying to be hot on their trail. Did I mention they were fast? I can't exactly identify the person, only that they're short. Said person is all dressed in black (the typical shinigami uniform) with their hood pulled up. I notice strands of long blonde hair flying out the sides so i assume this is a woman considering that the uniform she's wearing is of the stealth force. Could explain why she is fast with endurance.

Realizing that if she wanted to really steal that combat pass she could've easily broke out into shunpo, so either she's leading me somewhere or this is still part of the joke though it's a little to organized for Rukia.

I follow the supposed female down a few ally's while she leads. Quiet rudely everything comes to a stop including her who I almost run into. Grabbing for her she dodges and throws a punch at my jaw which is sure to leave a bruise for tomorrow morning. She dashes into an abandon hotel in which I follow of course. I spot nothing but empty space and curse quietly. Nothing but my combat pass and a note. A note, with a code in which I have to crack and do it quiet madly most of the time. When I cross out all i's the note with the same scribble and nonsensical doodling reads: _You will be called to trial as suspect of a break through of a certain criminal. Want to keep your life. Keep your mouth_ shut.

This time I realize that it's not Rukia who wrote this. Everything is identical to the little notes she sends me, but then i realize that she bunnies aren't skected doodles, they are neatly outlined. The sloppy writing is close but clearly this person took time to get this write judging by erase marks.

"It's not a joke." I wonder aloud.

"Not it's not, I'm glad you could figure that out Ichigo Kurosaki." Replied the voice of an investigator.

Guess no one will be laughing tonight.

* * *

I read this over and realized that it kinda sucks. No real action which is disappointing. Sorry for the late update. Also I got the Frenchys idea from a book called Will Grayson, Will Grayson by John Green and another author whom I have forgot the name of (but is totally awesome). It's about the gayest book I have ever read but also the funniest! I feel like this story is mainly going to be into Ichigo's POV. It seems easy that way. Next chapter should be a a bit more revealing of what's going on entirely. Ichigo and most characters will be eighteen and above. Sorry I made Rukia seem like a bitch, but when she and Ichigo argue it's always so comical and that's what I wanted it to be. No hard feelings!

Review!


End file.
